


Let's Make This Last Forever

by dinglefirst



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, Living Together, M/M, Suggested Smut, i'm rubbish at tagging lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglefirst/pseuds/dinglefirst
Summary: It’s becoming a regular occurrence, Lucas staying over...
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 213





	Let's Make This Last Forever

Eliott wakes up alone, a cool and crumpled space next to him where his boyfriend had spent another night nestled in his arms, wriggling and snoring and keeping Eliott from anything resembling a restful night’s sleep. A fond smile creeps onto his face as he thinks about Lucas, about how he’d happily give up sleep for the rest of his life if it meant that Lucas would be next to him, soft and safe and beautiful. So unbelievably beautiful. 

It’s becoming a regular occurrence, Lucas staying over. They didn’t really plan for things to happen this way, but with Lucas’ flatshare always being so crowded and Eliott having his uni apartment all to himself, it just doesn’t make sense for Lucas to leave by himself late at night after an evening spent cuddled watching a movie or after stumbling in from a club, tipsy and worked up and unable to keep their hands off each other. So they naturally fell into this routine, with Lucas only staying at his own place a couple of nights a week.

Eliott hates those nights. He would cringe at himself for being so needy, but when it comes to Lucas, he knows he doesn’t have to be embarrassed; it’s no secret that Lucas feels the same way. They spend every night that they’re apart texting or talking on the phone until there’s nothing left to say but a soft ‘I love you’ here or a heated ‘I miss you’ there. It’s never enough for Eliott, though. Nothing could ever compare to the way it feels when Lucas is physically there with him, limbs entwined and body heat smouldering between them. 

Sometimes Eliott can’t believe his luck as he’s blanketing Lucas’ body with his own, Lucas’ deep blue eyes half closed and his kiss-swollen mouth half open, roughly exhaling Eliott’s own name into the hot air that surrounds them. He can’t believe he gets to be the one to see Lucas like this; surrendered to Eliott’s touch, uncontrollably turned on and unravelling beneath his fingertips. Nothing has ever been so beautiful to Eliott.

It’s not just the sex, though, that makes having Lucas stay over so perfect. The sex is unbelievable, obviously, but being in love with Lucas is so much more than that. It’s the casual intimacy of Lucas’ hand stroking absentmindedly through Eliott’s hair as the other hand flicks through a biology textbook or taps away on his phone. It’s Lucas’ faux-grumpy voice when he’s snuggled under the duvet and doesn’t want to get up to switch off the light. It’s the twinkling sound of Lucas’ laughter as Eliott whispers something stupid to him under the cover of darkness. 

It’s everything. Everything about Lucas is another reason for Eliott to fall a little further in love with him. Eliott honestly doesn’t know what he’d do without him at this point; the very thought of Lucas not being around makes his stomach undulate unpleasantly.

It’s late – only minutes remaining before morning drifts into noon – but it’s Sunday, so Eliott lets himself roll over onto Lucas’ side of the bed, inhaling the sweet scent that lingers on his pillow. He closes his eyes and just breathes, listening to the running shower and the muffled sound of Lucas’ beautifully tuneless singing coming from the next room. Eliott smiles as he mentally checks off another thing on the endless list of things he loves about Lucas: his inability to refrain from singing in the shower (unless Eliott is in there with him and his mouth is otherwise occupied, of course).

Just as that thought starts to make Eliott’s blood run warmer in his veins, the shower shuts off, Lucas’ voice trailing off with it. Moments later, Lucas strides into the bedroom, humming a soft reprise of whatever today’s shower song was. He’s breathtaking. Droplets of water glisten on his chest like tiny diamonds before losing their grip and rolling down his torso, disappearing behind the towel that hangs loosely on his slender hips. Eliott somehow manages to drag his eyes upwards just in time to see the knowing smirk on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Eliott growls, his voice strained and thick with want.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Comes Lucas’ teasing reply, as he removes the towel from around his waist and brings it to his dripping wet hair, rubbing it dry with enough force to make every naked muscle in his body flex before Eliott’s eyes.

That’s what does it. That’s what has Eliott marching on his knees toward the end of the bed and wrapping his long arms around Lucas’ middle. Lucas barely has time to let out a squeal of protest before Eliott is pulling him down on top of him and kissing him until the lack of oxygen burns his lungs.

They break apart, breathing the same air as the tips of their noses remain pressed together.

“Stay here with me.” Eliott says, his hands running down Lucas’ spine, causing him to shiver as he giggles his response.

“Well, it is Sunday, so that’s sort of the plan, Eli.” He wiggles his eyebrows in that way that’s just so adorable. So _Lucas_.

“No, I mean…” Eliott brings one hand up to sweep the damp hair out of Lucas’ eyes before sweeping his fingers across his cheek and cradling his jaw, “ _Stay here with me_. Permanently. I want you to move in.”

The teasing confidence vanishes from Lucas’ crystal blue eyes and is replaced by something that can only be described as awe. He looks as if tears are threatening to spill forward when he speaks, only able to choke out a single word:

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.” He grins, and then he laughs, the tears finally rolling down his cheeks, “Okay, yes! Oh my god, Eliott, of course I’ll move in with you!” 

And then they’re kissing again, toothy and uncoordinated as their smiles and giggles become uncontrollable.

“I love you, Lucas.”

“I love you more.”

“Nope. Not possible.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I got carried away and wrote this in a rush of inspiration so it's pretty short and probably full of mistakes but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm @lifeisevak on tumblr if you wanna come say hi! 💖


End file.
